A Supernatural Ballet
by CorycianAngel1944
Summary: For Rivetra Week Day 3- Crossover. SNKxGiselle


**For Rivetra Week Day 3- Crossover. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Crossover- SNKxGiselle

A Supernatural Ballet

Act 1

She loved him very much. She loved the man who would watch her dances every time. A handsome farmer, whom while he seems cold and aloof, is warm within her presence and he gladly accompanies her every time she goes out. A real gentleman who helps her constantly without fail, over her weak and frail body. He is Levi Rivaille, the man to whom she entrusted him with her fragile heart. She feels happiness at its warmest when she sees him; her smile putting off a youthful glow that he loves everyday. Despite the pleas of her father and of Auruo the gamekeeper, that Levi is not whom she thinks he is, she is clearly devoted to him and hopes to marry him.

One day, a hunting party of noblemen came to the village to seek some rest. The entire village welcomes them, and they offer refreshments and entertainment to keep them company. Petra is hoping that Levi will see one of her best performances, but he is nowhere to be found. "Must have been busy." The only woman in the hunting party approaches her to give a compliment of her performance and a pendant of wings as a token.

And suddenly, Auruo also approaches Petra, holding a sword on his hands. "I told you Petra, Levi is not who you think he is. This sword belongs to him and look." He points out on the small carving on the blade: the Wings of Freedom, the Ackerman family crest. "You see, he's the Lord Levi of the Ackerman family! And that woman over there…" he points out the same woman who gave her the pendant. Levi has recently arrived on the scene when Auruo shouts for everyone to hear, "…is engaged to him!"

"P-Petra…I can explain…" She sees Levi running to her and she flees in madness and grief. He betrayed her, a liar, a cheater—and he's someone she can never be with. She is only a peasant, with a frail condition she was born with. He is a noble and is about to tie the knot with someone that's not her. Tears are flowing through her eyes, why did he tell lies to her, she never liked liars. Finally, her heart gives out, she falls to a tree, her neck breaks on impact, and she dies as Levi catches her arms.

* * *

Act 2

Months have passed, her tombstone at the moonlit glade near the lake. Auruo is giving out flowers for the first time after the funeral. Suddenly, a cold wind is felt, and his eyes went bewildered by flashing streaks of light, and flees.

According to legend passed on throughout the village, there lived a group of spirits who haunted the forest at night. They are called the Wilis, spirits of women who died brokenhearted by the betrayal of their lovers. Myrtha, the Queen of the Wilis, have raised Giselle's spirit from her grave, to offer her a part of their bittersweet revenge to every man they see.

"Petra, the man you loved had lied about his life, and you saw that he was engaged. I am sorry for your loss," said Myrtha in her cold and regal tone. "I offer you, to be a member of the Wilis. You can have your revenge to men in any way you like. We shall wait for your answer." The Wilis disappear into the forest, searching out for any man they can torture.

Petra dances out to ponder about it, but all she could think about is Levi's sorrowful face that she saw before she fled. _What does he mean by that? I loved him and I assumed that he loved me too. I was wrong, but what's odd is that for all the time he could spend with that woman, he lays them on me. What does he want with me? I'm just some stupid innocent girl with a frail body! _ She hears a sound and it startles her. When she sees that someone is approaching her tomb, she hides behind the tombstone and peeks to see Levi kneeling on her grave.

He is laying flowers on her grave that Auruo didn't do, and unlike the latter, he weeps silently and he mutters his laments. "Forgive me, Petra. I truly love you, I do. I wanted to spend everyday with you to see your joyful smile, that's why I dress up like a peasant. I should have been braver to cancel that engagement while you're still alive, but now you're gone."

Meanwhile, the Wilis have found poor Auruo, his fate at their hands. They make him dance like they're pulling strings on a marionette. They make him dance on the lake, and they drag him down underwater until he no longer breathes. Myrtha is looking far onto Petra's grave and she sees…! "Ladies, shall we accompany that gentleman tonight?" They giggled and they transformed into streaks of light to perform another dance with Death.

Petra slowly approaches Levi and embraces him from behind, "I still love you, you know. I forgive you!" Her eyes flow with tears that will never reach his back. "But…I will join the Wilis." She fades into a streak of light and Levi desperately calls her name. "Petra!"

Myrtha arrives at the grave in her terrifying awe. "This man…will dance until he tires out, he will dance throughout the entire lake, and we will drag him into the water to his death!" He tries to plead to the Queen. "I will have none of it!" Petra forms to her usual shape and she now attempts reason out with her. "I said no! He. Must. Die."

The Wilis are gathering around Petra and Levi. They are trying to get a hold of him using their magic, but Petra seem to have the power to remove the magic from him. "I love him! I forgive him! We don't need hatred and vengeance to get back for what our lovers did in our lifetime!" She shouts out to them all that she could say as she battles every single one who tries to use magic on Levi.

He can never be harmed, for he has someone he truly loved by his side. A spirit that remains on the earth, he still loves her as much as in her lifetime. Even if he dies, he would go in great lengths just to see her smile and remain by her side.

Deep inside, she still loved him. And now she knows that he loves her too that goes beyond the revenging spirits, she can go to Heaven and rest in peace. She will wait for him, and it will be a happy moment when it does.

Daybreak arises, every spirit in the earth is either resting in Heaven or in his grave. "Farewell." She kisses Levi in the forehead, in which to him, feels oddly warm for a ghost's kiss. She flies up to Heaven while showing him the last warming smile he could see.

* * *

**A/N- I know it's not much of a crossover, I don't know how to make one, and this is a bit rushed out,forgive me. But I've always wanted to do a fanfic based on the Giselle ballet. I always love ballet, and if you're a balletomane (ballet fan), please read my series of poems, Ballet Poems. Hay, the ballet and this ship are so tragic, I've been wanting to put them together!**

**Love, CorycianAngel1944**


End file.
